x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyclops
Must See Episodes * Strategy X * Turn of the Rogue * The Cauldron I * The Cauldron II * Adrift * On Angel's Wings * Blind Alley Personality Out of the original six young X-Men, Scott was the most mature and militant, either from being the oldest or the original recruit. Scott is a handsome, good-natured, and confident leader who exudes natural authority, although he is still somewhat standoffish. He tends to acts as a big brother to the younger students at the Institute. And while the other students tend to look up to him, his competitive nature and closely held temper will get in the way at times. He is the most officious and rule-abiding of the X-Men and the least likely to fool around. He has an open sense of humor and he will joke around a couple of times, mostly with Kurt, but, most of the time, he acts in a 'no-nonsense', straightforward manner. Physical appearance * Scott's Outfits Scott is a handsome Caucasian boy with a tall and lean frame, given his nickname of "Slim" is very fitting. He is very masculinely shaped with a v-shaped torso, broad shoulders, square jaw and clearly defined muscles. Scott has clean-cut brown hair and though his eyes are hidden by his rudy quartz glasses, they are thought to be green or brown. Scott usually wears a blue sweater over a pale yellow shirt, tan pants with a brown belt and light brown shoes. And, of course, his glasses. His second outfit consists of a dark red collared button-up shirt, form-fitting brown-greyish pants, and brown running shoes with his glasses. His third outfit consists of a dark brown collared unbuttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up over a grey shirt, black or dark blue pants, and brown shoes with his glasses. In his X-Men uniform, Scott wears a dark navy blue bodysuit. Gold platlets with the "X" logo are on both of his shoulders, while a gold X-shaped platlet goes around his chest area. He wears a gold visor in place of his glasses, while small gols platlets protect his knee and shin areas. Matching gold combat boots are worn for shoes with gold gloves worn on both hands. Powers and Abilities Scott's body absorbs certain types of electromagnetic energy including sunlight , metabolizes it, and releases it in destructive ruby red force beams through his eyes. Due to injuries sustained as a child, he is unable to control these beams and has to use protective glasses made of ruby quartz to surpress them . A special ruby quartz visor is often used to help him focus and manipulate his blasts in various, controlled ways. His fully unleashed powers are incredibly destructive and proved to be able to actually drive back Juggernaut (Even if just for a few moments). Due to similar genetic makeup, this energy is ineffective against those related to him with similar powers such as his brother Alex Masters because Alex's body will simply absorb it. Early Life Scott Summers was the first student in Professor Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. When Scott and his younger brother, Alex, were very young, the two were forced to abandon their family's plane when it caught fire while they were flying towards a vacation spot. After a severe head injury upon landing (which would later prove to be Scott's main reason for not controlling his powers) Scott spent the next few months in a hospital, and believed himself to be the only surviving member of his family. As an orphan, Scott bounced from foster home to foster home for most of his childhood. His powers fully emerged while he was in a hospital and blasting a hole through the ceiling. With the sudden boost of power in the area, Professor Xavier's Cerebro computer was able to pinpoint the young mutant, and Scott became the first official X-Men, codenamed Cyclops. This moniker likely originated from the ruby quartz crystal visor he wears to block his powers. These make it appear as if he only has one eye. Season 1 Due to his experience and his natural gift for leadership, Scott became the field leader of the younger X-Men. Soon afterwards, Cyclops's young life came to a culmination point in what the team calls The Cauldron Event, where he found out his younger brother, now known as Alex Masters, was still alive, and was also a mutant with the ability to convert cosmic radiation into heat blasts from his hands. Eric Lensherr, the Professor's former partner, now operating under the guise of Magneto, cajoled the two young mutants into testing his mutant enhancement machine, which was powered by the mystic Cytorrak gem. Cyclops emerged with the newly named Havok, both able to fully control their powers. However, the two boys' minds were altered by the gem and they were now the most powerful members of Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants. Under Magneto's orders they attacked the jet conveying Wolverine, Mystique, and the rest of the X-Men, causing the jet to crash into Magneto's Asteroid M. Ultimately, though, Scott and Alex returned to their senses and the two brothers exhausted their powers by destroying Asteroid M, returning them to their previous selves. * Strategy X A high school football game is taking place as the home team receives support from the students of their school, Bayville High. While sitting up in the bleachers, Scott Summers is watching the game with his friend Paul as he's flipping around a quarter with his fingers. Scott drops his change underneath the bleacher he was sitting on. When he tilts his head, he notices a hand going through the bleachers and into the pocket of a man, taking his wallet. Scott exclaims to Paul to check it and states that it looks like someone is taking up a collection. While Paul asks if they should call the cops, Scott tells him to hold that option open as he goes to investigate who the thief was. The thief is Todd Tolansky as he's already been comfronted by Duncan Matthews who puts him up against a wall, one of his friends tells him let's crush him before Scott says not to as he arrives. [[Cyclops Season One#Strategy X|'Read more ']] * X Impulse The next morning at Bayville High, Kurt's running late for school again since he was getting another "Breakfast Burger Gutbomb" but he gets caught by Principal Darkholme while trying to sneak into the school. Kurt nearly got detention before Scott arrives to collect Kurt upon his teacher's request and explains his tardiness. As he dragged Kurt inside, Scott scowls Kurt about his junk food obsession. Later at the mansion, Logan quickly gets suited up and departs from the institute to pursue his enemy, Sabretooth. While driving, Wolverine blazes by Scott and Kurt on their way home from school. Kurt asks Scott of Wolverine's reasoning for departing, Scott concludes that he looks angry and agrees when Kurt suggests that they should follow him. Scott leads Kurt to the garage where a large multitude of vehicles are stored, including Scott's red striped convertible. They both jump in, and drive off. * Rogue Recruit At the Xavier Institute, the X-Men are watching Storm and Wolverine in the Danger Room as they test out the mansion's security systems by Wolverine giving a demo. However, Scott asks sarcastically if he means demolish or demonstration before questioning what the point was. Storm tells him that the point was to show him and the others to find the weak points in security systems, being followed by Wolverine stating their security system needs some work. Wolverine suggests to Storm that they implant some electro fields or poison gas sprayers before she scowls his name and he then settles for knock-out gas sprayers. Soon after, Xavier comes and tells Scott to assemble the full team. Xavier explains that Cerebro had detected a new mutant, of whom is Rogue and he believes to be a danger to herself and others. He tells the group that they are dealing with a rogue. In the meantime, Rogue is frantically running around in streets and nearly gets ran over before a man stops as she continues running and calls her a crazy kid. As the X-Men board the Blackbird, Cyclops compliments Nightcrawler on his piloting skills as Cyclops was complimented by Xavier for scheduling transportation in advance of their arrival. Unaware of Shadowcat's and Jean Grey's positive conversation about him, Cyclops was surprised to see Nightcrawler teleport to the front of the jet. * Mutant Crush In drama class Rogue and Scott are paired up to do a scene from Henry V. Scott asks Rogue if she's okay with it and she tells him that she's not afraid of him and for his "wierdo friends" to keep their distance. Paul Haits laughs at him as commetns "Oh ya! she's real into you!" He tells him to shut up! At lunch the X-Men are sitting together at a table. Scott is telling them of his pairing with Rogue. Fred arrives in the lunch room with a HUGE tray of food. When he goes to sit down he flips the table and sends the food flying into Duncan and his jock friends. A food fight breaks out and the Blob ends up busting up the cafeteria. Jeans tries to calm him down, but he almosts slams a table into her. Scott blasts the table to nothing and Jean gets him to leave so that she can talk to Fred privately. * Speed & Spyke At Evan Daniels home Jean, Scott and Storm talk with Evan, and Evan's parents about Evan joining the X-Men. Evan is rude to them, then sneaks off...Later everyone shows up at the jail to get Evan. Scott says that Xavier will use his influence to get him out if Evan will join the school, and he agrees. Next morning at breakfast the X-Men talk about Evan wanting revenge. Evan is training in the danger room with the other X-Men. Kitty ends the session to tell Evan that a last minute game has been scheduled and he's needed at school. Evan confronts Pietro and Jean and Scott show up to help. Quicksilver ends up wrecking main street. The three X-Men end up taking him down. Evan is cleared of the charges. * Middleverse At lunch in the schoolyard, Kurt, Scott, Jean, Evan and Kitty talk about going to Duncan Matthews' party. Everyone but Scott really wants to go and while they try to talk him into it Evan steals and drinks everyone's milk. Scott says that it's just too dangerous for them to chance it, someone could get too close to Kurt and feel his fur. Kurt makes a remark about "chicks digging the fuzzy dude" and makes eyes at Kitty, Kitty takes off. They continue to argue over the party and Kurt jumps onto the table and says it's time to "party, party, party". His tail pops out while he's dancing and Scott grabs it and yanks him off of the table, saying that it's exactly the sort of thing he's worried about. Kurt and Scott really get mad at each other. Kurt says Scott needs to loosen up, Scott says Kurt needs to quit goofin' off, then Kurt ports off. * Turn of the Rogue Nightcrawler ports Cyke into the base. Jean lowers them to hover over laser alarms crossing the floor. Cyclops and Nightcrawler are supposed to free Storm. They find her laying on the floor covered with a cloak and chained to a post. Scott blasts the chains. Jean is surprised by a guard and drops them. They fall to the floor and set off the alarms. Scott rushes over to Storm, but it turns out to be Rogue in disguise. She grabs him and absorbs his powers. Scott freaks out and stops the simulation. The base disappears and Rogue shuts down and drops to the floor. Charles Xavier comes through Danger Room doors and tells Scott that he's never to stop simulation unless he's hurt. Scott tells Xavier that Rogue was not supposed to be part of the simulation. Xavier said he added her as an element of surprise and that they have to get used to that during missions. He tells them the training session is over and it's time to go to school. Scott reminds Jean that they have to help load the bus for the school trip. On the way Jean asks Scott what the big deal is about having Rogue in the simulation. Scott tells her that they can't use her as an enemy in battle simulations if they're supposed to be nice and try to get her to join them. * Spykecam Evan goes out onto the grounds to film Scott and Logan training. Logan saves him from getting his head sliced off and then erases the footage he just filmed. He checks the tape and finds a message from Sabertooth. Evan asks who that was and just then Sabertooth rips open the front gates of the school. The rest of the X-Men come running. Wolverine tries to keep them out of it but Storm tells him it's no place for his personal wars. Through a combined effort they send Sabertooth packing on his way again. Wolverine catches Scott leaving and tells them that everyone has to stay on school grounds until Sabertooth is caught. He finds out the the others left and goes after them. The school shows Spyke's "film" at the end about the X-Men being his new family. Each of the X-Men are shown in some candid shots and the last shots are of Kitty and Rogue both dancing in the school play together and Spyke dedicating it to his new family. All the other X-men show up to support him. They smile at the end to each other. * Survival of the Fittest In the mountains, Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Evan, and Rogue have just shipped in to a survival training camp. Scott is chosen to be group leader due to his scholastic achievements. When Sergeant Hawke leaves the kids grumble about being there. Rogue says she's going AWOL and asks if anyone knows how to hot-wire a school bus. Scott stops them and Jean says it's either this or survival training with Wolverine. They all grab their bags and move off grumbling. Lance and Scott race over an obstacle course. Lance uses his power to dunk Scott in the river. Scott uses an optic blast to knock Lance out of his raft. He then takes Lance's raft and wins the race. * Shadowed Past A few hours after going to sleep, Rogue wakes up screaming.Everyone rushes into the girls' bedroom to find out what's going on, and as Rogue is telling them about the nightmare, she realizes that the baby in her dream was really Kurt. Xavier asks Jean, Rogue and Nightcrawler to come down to the library where he reads Rogue's mind. Xavier tells them that Rogue is really experiencing the repressed memories of someone that she's touched, someone that has knowledge of Kurt's past. Kurt believes that they're his memories and he wants the Xavier to read his mind and see if he can find out more about his real parents. Xavier tells them not tonight that he'll try to find out more tomorrow. * Grim Reminder In the hallway Kitty stumbles across Scotty and other X-Men on their ways to get ready for the morning. Scott the other X-Men burst into the kitchen making tons of noise, all looking for the food they want. Everyone's going about their business to get breakfast while Scott turns on the news to drink his coffee too, Logan see the report and turns up the volume all the way, interrupting everyone else's conversations it's about a possible "bigfoot" sighting, given all the damage on "Mt. McKenna" in Canada. Wolverine leaves. * The Cauldron I Jean and Scott ride up to the institute in his convertible. He hops out and takes off, Jean calls after him that he's forgotten his homework but he keeps going. In the hangar Xavier tells Scott about his brother being alive. Scott freaks saying he should've looked for him sooner, he shouldn't have believed he was dead. They load up into the Blackbird and leave. [[Cyclops Season One#The Cauldron I|'Read more.. ']] * The Cauldron II On Asteroid M, Xavier confronts Scott about why he's there. Scott says he's just there to listen. Xavier points to Jean, Rogue, and Ororo and asks Scott if they're just there to listen also. Scott gets angry and wants Magneto to let them out. Magneto says he's only being cautious and he'll let them out soon. Xavier tries to talk some sense into Cyke, but Magneto puts him into stasis also. Scott freaks and is going to blast Xavier out, but Magneto tells him that if he does Xavier will not survive decompression. Scott turns on Magneto, but Alex steps in and tells him that no one should be getting hurt. Scott says he doesn't like it, but does as Alex says anyway. Season 2 Since then, Cyclops, as the leader of the team, has been instrumental in helping to recruit new X-Men students, while at the same time attempting to get Jean Grey, the second member of the X-Men, to go on a date with him. Jean, however, hangs with football player Duncan Matthews, and doesn't seem to give Scott the time of day. Though he may not realize it, he's also getting hit on by both his classmate Taryn and his teammate Rogue. Scott did take a leave of absence to visit Alex, where the two got caught adrift in the ocean in a nasty storm off the coast of Hawaii, and after he returned helped track down the vigilante Angel and defend him from Magneto. *'Growing Pains' Scott was with the other X-Men as they watched and cheered on Jean during her soccer game. After the game, Jean is first congratulated by Scott, who is bumped out of the way by Duncan, as he hugs and congratulates her. Scott offers Jean a ride back to the academy, but she tells him that she is riding with Duncan. It's more than apparent that Scott is hurt by this, but he doesn't say anything until they're well out of earshot. While Scott was driving down a busy city street, Kurt and Kitty were discussing about the band called "The Stone Cyphers". Scott is driving like he isn't concentrating on the road...anyone familiar with the comics will understand why. Suddenly, Scott is forced into the other lane by a driver going way too fast, with a lot of police cars chasing him. Kurt asks what was his hurry. Kitty says snidely it's probably the twelve police cars on his tail. The wild driver runs a red light, and narrowly misses getting t-boned by a school bus loaded with kids. The driver turns onto a bridge which backtracks right over the bus, and the police set up a road block in order to stop the driver, who swerves out of the way, and dangles from the bridge, right over the school bus. [[Cyclops Season Two#Growing Pains|'Read More...']] *'Power Surge' At a school assembly, Jean wins the MVP Soccer Award. Everyone is cheering madly, except Rogue. Jean starts her acceptance speech, but she freaks out, knocking over the awards table and yelling. She makes a joke about losing her head since she broke the figure of her award and finishes her speech. Scott tries to talk to Jean about what happened, but she blows it off and invites him to come to Duncan's party later. Scott doesn't want to, but she tells him it'll be fun and asks him to do it for her. Of course he agrees. [[Cyclops Season Two#Power Surge|'Read More...']] *'Bada-Bing Bada-Boom' X-Men are training out on some cliffs. Kurt is playing the victim and Tabitha Smith is supposed to go down on a stretcher and save him. She rides down acting really careless and blasts apart the rocks that Kurt is 'trapped' under by creating a 'bomb' and she kicks him onto the stretcher. The stretcher starts up, but Kurt falls out. He ports back up, Tabitha starts rocking the stretcher and flinging "bombs". Logan yells down for them to cut it out, but the stretcher slams into the cliff wall. Kurt is knocked unconscious and falls. Scott blasts away the rocks below and Kurt falls into the ocean. Wolverine dives from the top of the cliff and saves him. [[Cyclops Season Two#Bada-Bing Bada-Boom|'Read More...']] *'Shadow Dance' ]] At lunch, Kurt talks to Scott and Evan about his date. They decide that Kurt will have to wear gloves so that Amanda can't feel his fuzzy fingers. Just as Jean is walking towards their table to talk to Scott, Taryn pops out of nowhere and asks Scott to the dance. Jean looks majorly embarrassed and rushes off. Scott looks pretty disappointed, but tells Taryn yes. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:X-Men Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Bayville Student Category:Jean & Scott Category:Mutant Season 3 * Day of Recovery Scott and Mystique face off, both mad. Jean tries to probe Mystique's mind to find where the professor is, but somehow Mystique's able to block it. Scott threatens her and Mystique tells him that if he ever wants to see Xavier again, then he'll back off. Their group is interrupted by sirens and suddenly they are all surrounded by police cars and helicopters are everywhere. Everyone scatters. The New Mutants and The Brotherhood take off. Jean is captured and stuffed in a police cruiser. Nightcrawler 'ports into the driver's seat and takes off, but Shadowcat yells for him to wait and he skids to a stop. She phases through the officers that try to catch her and right into the cruiser. [[Cyclops Season Three#Day of Recovery|'Read more...']] * The Stuff of Heros The X-kids are hiding out in a cave. Scott & Jean have a little heart to heart before being interrupted by Nightcrawler trying to the Iceman's little TV to work. Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, and Iceman rig up a tiny handheld TV so that everyone can watch the hearings. Rogue and Logan come flying into the cave with the military right behind them. Logan wants to fight, but Cyclops stops him. He has Iceman ice up the cave entrance as they argue about what to do. Logan says that the military is now the enemy, they have to fight. Cyclops says that they're not, and that the X-Men are supposed to be heroes. Wolverine finally says that if Cyclops wants to take charge, then they're on their own and he takes off. The X-Kids disable the choppers without hurting anyone and take off in the X-Jet. [[Cyclops Season Three#The Stuff of Heros|'Read more...']] *'Mainstream' Xavier mentally wakes up the rest of the X-kids and calls the older kids into a meeting. All of the students are now crowded into a few rooms in the sub floors. At the meeting Xavier tells them that they're going to be allowed back to school for one day as long as they do not use their powers. That night the school board is holding a meeting to vote on whether or not to ban mutants from the schools permanently. Kitty tells him that she's afraid to go back, that they don't fit in there anymore. Xavier tells her that they now have a chance to go back and be appreciated for everything they are. They see the morning paper calling mutants monsters and Spyke gets angry. Nightcrawler starts reading the article and realizes that his identity is still "unknown". Scott tells him that it's only a matter of time before everyone realizes who he really is since he lives at the Institute. Xavier tells them all that it's an opportunity for them to set an example and he wants them all to be at the meeting that night. [[Cyclops Season Three#Mainstream|'Read more...']] Season 4 Cyclops, Storm and Mystique split leadership of the mission to rescue all their missing teammates, who were being held in Area 51, a military complex. During their escape, Cyclops pressured Mystique to tell him where Professor X was, but she refused, so he locked her in the complex to be captured. After rescuing Professor X (thanks to information from Caliban), Cyclops returned to Bayville, now outed as a mutant. Then Scott got a call from his brother Alex, who was stuck in Mexico and needed a lift. Cyclops went to his assistance, only to be ambushed by Mystique, who had escaped prison and wanted revenge on Cyclops. Mystique knocked Cyclops out and abandoned him in the desert, without his glasses or visor. Scott was eventually found by Mexican workers who saw his eyebeams flash and taken to a hospital, which he inadvertently damaged. Mystique found him and they fought until Scott managed to see through her posing as Jean Grey and knocked her back with a blast, just in time for the real Jean to arrive and take care of the villainess. Scott's stress had called out to Jean and allowed her to track him through a bond they both realized they now shared, and the two finally realized their deep feelings for each other. The Future When Charles Xavier was under Apocalypse's control, he was able to scan the mind of Apocalypse. In the possible future, Xavier saw adult versions of the X-Men including Cyclops. He's shown to be wearing a dark navy blue short-sleeved bodysuit. He wears a black visor, a gold ulitity belt bearing the "X" logo, black gloves, and gold knee-length combat boots. Also, Cyclops is more muscular, has a shorter haircut and a noticeably tanner skin complextion. Relationships Notes Original Drawings of Cyclops Drawings of Scott Summers Scott's Car When Scott & Alex were younger they were both in a plane crash Scott is an Orphan Sott had a best friend named Paul Haits In grade 10, Scott took Drama with Rogue, Taryn, Paul Haits, and Duncan If Season 5 had been made, Jean Grey would've become Phoenix, and Scott would start a romantic relationship with Rogue as a result. Also Emma Frost was rumoured to have made an appearance, and would've flirted with him, as he betrays the X-Men, and becomes a member of the Hellfire Club. Trivia Meghan Black (Rogue) and Kirby Morrow (Scott Summers) later work together as Atlanta and Jay on Class of the Titants Appearances Other faces of the Cyclops Uncanny_-_cykk.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000 +) New_X_-_scott_n.png|'New X-men' Comic (2002) New_X_-_Scott.png|'New X-men' Comic (2002) X-treme_X-men_-Cyclops.png|'X-Treme X-Men' Comic (2001-2004) Phenix_-_Scoot.png|'X-Men Phoenix Endsong' Comic (2005) Legacy_-_Scott.png|'X-men Legacy' (2008) New_Exiles_-_Cyk.png|'New Exiles' Comic (2008) X-men_-_cyk.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) Age_of_Apocalypse_-_Cyk.png|'Age X' Comic (2011) Ciclops Filme (2000).png|'X-Men The Movie' (2000) X2_-_Cyc.png|'X-Men 2' (2003) Last_Stand_-_Cyclopse.png|'X-Men:Last Stand' (2006) Origins_Storm.png|'X-Men Origins: Wolverine' (2009) First_Class-_Scott.png|'X-Men First Class' (2011) X-Men_Show-_Scott.png|'X-Men: The Animated Series' (1992-1997) W_&_X-men_-_Scott.png|'Wolverine & the X-Men' TV (2008-2009) The Super Hero Squad Show- Cyclops.png|'The Super Hero Squad Show' (2009 - 2011) Mad_-_Siclopse.png|'MAD' (2011) Marvel_Ani_Wol_-_scott.png|'Wolverine' Anime (2011) Anime_xmen_-_Scott.png|'X-Men Anime' TV Series (2011) X-Men_Ledgens_-_scott.png|'X-Men Ledgens ' (2004) X-Men_Ledgens_II_-_Cyc.png|'X-Men Ledgens II ' (2005) Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:X-Men Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Bayville Student Category:Jean & Scott Category:Mutant